


Confidence is Key

by Twoz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, confident historia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoz/pseuds/Twoz
Summary: “You dare speak to your queen with such an insolent tongue?”





	Confidence is Key

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know   
> band camp has drained me of my ability to think right

The atmosphere was tense and stuffy. Ymir felt way too hot and desperately wanted out, but in her current situation, that would mean undesirable consequences. The room was starting to feel a bit too small for her liking, leading her to wonder if that’s what claustrophobics felt. She wasn’t  _ scared  _ per say, just insanely uncomfortable. The small blonde looking down on her from the bed didn’t help either. 

Historia had one leg across the other, her arms crossed. She was staring at the freckled brunette with such an intense look that Ymir could feel her confidence waver, but if she lost control that would be letting Historia win. And she wanted to win this battle of wills badly. Ymir couldn’t see the blonde as she was currently staring at her fidgeting hands, but she could feel the glare. Heated wasn’t a good enough word to describe it. 

“Look, Historia,” Ymir began. “It was just a stupid joke. You know that I always pull pranks like that.” The brunette refused to look at her petite lover. 

It had started earlier that day. Historia was invited out by Sasha and the others to hang out, and Historia had used her puppy dog eyes to convince Ymir to come. Those damned puppy eyes always won, so Ymir was forced to hang out with overly rambunctious teenagers for a few hours. She was bored and annoyed out of her mind; Eren and Sasha were too loud, Mikasa and Annie kept glaring at each other from the room, and Reiner was trying to flirt with Historia despite the small blonde holding the brunette’s hand. The only people she could bear were Marco, Armin, and Bertolt. Luckily Jean wasn’t present, and if he was Ymir was sure she would have lost her mind. 

Sasha and Eren couldn’t decide what they wanted to do and kept arguing with each other. Their bickering was giving Ymir a headache, but in a moment of clarity, she had thought of something to keep her entertained. She had left the group to go to a convenience store to buy some sunglasses, bandanas, and black water guns. She returned, announcing that the group would go to the mall. Eren and Sasha had complained, but Ymir pulled them aside and offered them a challenge: whoever could act more like a thug would decide where the group would hang out next. As an added bonus, Ymir would throw in a gift card to any restaurant of their choice. The two agreed quickly, and Ymir snickered at how easy it was. 

When they had arrived at the mall, Ymir made sure to go near one of the security booths. She had given the items she bought to the two and waited patiently for them to meet with her. Eren and Sasha had come out, bandanas on and waving the black water guns menacingly. Ymir took a deep breath and screamed, startling the group. Before anyone knew it, Sasha and Eren were tackled by the security officers. Eren had tried putting up a fight, resulting in him being tased. Ymir had never laughed as hard as she did in that moment. 

Ymir snickered when she remembered how well it went. “It was funny Historia, tell me you didn’t laugh.” Ymir looked up only to be met with an unimpressed look and a quirked eyebrow. 

Ymir sighed. “Look, I don’t know if you’re getting into that whole authority shit or whatever but knock it of-”

A hand quickly grabbed Ymir’s cheeks, forcing her head upwards. She was met with an icy stare belonging to sapphire eyes. Ymir audibly gulped. 

“You dare speak to your queen with such an insolent tongue?”

Normally, Ymir would have laughed so hard she would wind up on the floor crying, but Historia was so... _ confident _ . The shy little blonde was now fierce and unwavering, and it was a new experience for Ymir, who was so used to being in control. It was simultaneously scary and exciting. Ymir forgot to breathe for a few seconds. Historia’s quirked eyebrow gave her the hint that it was her turn to talk, and if Historia didn’t like it, then  _ bad _ things would happen.

“I’m sorry ma’am,” Ymir whispered, still in awe of her blonde lover. Historia gave a ghost of a smile.

“Good. First thing tomorrow morning, you’re going to apologize to Eren and Sasha. Understood?”

“But I don’t wa-”

Historia gripped Ymir’s face a little tighter and brought her face closer. Her eyes were fiery, mesmerizing the brunette. “Have I made myself clear?”

“...Yes ma’am.”

Ymir could feel her heart beating rapidly and her face heating up. This wasn’t the usual Historia, but Ymir wasn’t going to complain. 

Historia smirked, dropping Ymir’s face. The brunette felt shivers go down her spine.

“Now get your ass in bed. I’m not done with you yet.”

And Ymir did as she was told. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> (have a wonderful day!)


End file.
